The Finn Side
by kajinn
Summary: "Come and try it traitor!" Arrow called back. As they fired at each other, Junko was now fighting a talon and Raves. It was getting worse by the min. Under construction.


**Hope you like. It was done out of the blue….. and please read my other fics.**

The condor shook valiantly in the wind as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. The storm had been making it difficult to steer even for Stork and dodging the attacks of the cyclonian's didn't help.

Arrow, and Junko were on their skimmers and Finn was manning the sharpshooter and Piper on her heliscooter.

Even Finn was having problems aiming in the rough winds.

"Man, so much work!" Finn complained. He took aim at a Cyclonian Talon as he flew by.

He shot the arrow and it hit sending the skimmer and its pilot down to earth through the wind and rain, the pilot opening his parachute to avoid hitting the ground hard.

"Ha, ha!" Yelled Finn. "You can't get away from the sharpshooter master!"

As Finn shot at the other talons Arrow fought the Dark Ace, jumping off his skimmer and fighting Ace on his. Piper fought with Snipe and Junko fought Raves. Everyone was locked in combat.

"Give up hawk shit!" shouted Ace. Or I'm going to clip those tiny wings of yours."

"Come and try it traitor!" Arrow called back. As they fired at each other, Junko was now fighting a talon and Raves. It was getting worse by the minute in this aerial combat and the storm hawks were being pushed back but they pushed back harder.

"You should come to the dark side girly, master cyclonis likes you." Snipe said.

"Well tell her I'm happy where I Am." Piper said back.

"Too bad." He muttered.

He steered in closer to Piper the rain pattering his armor and tried to attack the copter blades on her heliscooter as they sliced the wind.

"Hey stop that!" she shouted as he hit one making her ride buck a bit. Her grip slipped a bit from the rain and getting her hands even more wet.

"Why? These storm hawks not like to make rough landings?" He chuckled.

"Not this high up." She replied sarcastically. They battled on until piper got a clean shot at hitting his heliscooter's blades right through and sending him down fast until he pulled out his parachute. She smirked and went to help Arrow with Ace. Junko was still fighting Raves as she dive bombed him with her stealthy speed. He had taken care of the talon sending him down to the wet ground..

"She's fast." He said mostly to himself but Raves heard him.

"Of course! Your skimmer only has stealth and relies too much on armor. You should have gone for speed because of your size."

"Well… well who cares!" he shouted. Now angry, Junko pulled out his

Cruiser-grade energy cannon and started to rapid fire. He had missed several times but one hit her tail and she went spinning but regained control, coming back with a vengeance. Lightning flashed as she came closer.

Junko barley dodged her as she sped past him but he didn't see her firing her cross-bow. The arrow's hit their mark in the week points of Junko's skimmer. It started to shake then fell to pieces and Junko plummeted to earth having trouble opening his chute.

"Darn it." He said.

"Have a nice landing you stupid wallop!" Raves shouted after Junko as he fell at an alarming speed. The rain spattered hard against him as he fell. He was ready to give up when he landed hard on something…. it was the condor!

"Wow thanks Stork!"

"Just get inside." The merb shouted.

He made his way across the condor to where Finn was stationed he slipped a few times but made it.

"How's it going Junko old pal?" Finn greeted his friend, rain sliding off his face.

"Oh you know getting pawned out there like always."

"Well sit back and watch the master." Finn said turning back to fire arrows at Raves and a couple talons, while she shot back, both surprisingly missing each other.

'They're perfect opponents.' Junko thought.

"Aaaargh!" shouted Finn. An arrow had got him in the shoulder, knocking him out of his seat. He cringed in pain as he tried to tear it out but stopped.

"Finn, are you alright?" Junko asked alarmed.

"Yeah…" Finn gasped standing up and swaying a little. Junko stared at him; he looked angry had he had never seen Finn like this. It was as if he was possessed. Junko saw an evil glint in Finns eyes and watched as Finn piloted the sharp shooter again one arm limp with blood running down his arm mixed with the rain and started firing madly not waiting to target the enemy. Junko saw Raves dodging the shower of arrows but one hit its target.

"Urgh!" she faltered in the air. The arrow had skimmed her arm leaving a deep cut. She cringed as rain made the blood run.

"Bastard!" She turned in the rain and came back at Finn firing her cross-bow as Finn had done but with more concentration. Finn had trouble dodging a lot of them and two hit; one in his mid-section and the other in his shin. He yelled in agony and stumbled back close to the edge of the platform on which the sharpshooter sat. He swayed there before falling forward in to Junko. Junko pushed Finn off him and got on his knees looking Finn over, Finn's face was twisted with pain and he was panting, Junko wanted to help his friend but didn't know how.

Arrow looked up from his fight with Ace and gasped.

'I have to help Finn.' He thought.

"Where do you think your going?" Ace sneered.

"To help a friend." Arrow snapped and kicked off of Ace's skimmer and on to his own that Radar was steering.

"No you don't little hawk." Ace muttered and sped after Arrow.

Arrow had almost reached the condor when Ace veered into him, sending them both spinning through the rain.

"PIPER! Help the others." Shouted Arrow.

"RIGHT!" she called back.

She steered her heliscooter over to the condor but was stopped by Raves as she sped by heading straight for Finn. Piper looked on as if in slow motion, Raves grabbing Finn by his blond spiked hair, Junko trying to catch onto one of Finns limbs but missing and then Raves carrying Finn away.

Suddenly everything started to speed up again.

"See you later turkey." Ace said waving for the remaining talons to fall back. "We'll be happy with a prisoner for now."

Looks like our victory will have to take place in our lair…" he laughed and flew away.

"What are we going to do?" Piper asked as they made their way back to the condor.

"I don't know Piper, I don't know…"

**Ty please R&R I wrote this up fast because a friend of mine wanted me to do a storm hawk fanfic and so here it is lol I will make it better later but I'm a busy person. We all have lives y'know.**


End file.
